


Who in their right mind even travels Stilwater at night anyway?

by otaka101



Series: ...And Then There Were Two [1]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Death, Humor, Near Death, Rescue, SR1!!, or basically how Luana and Zari fell into this, the start of where it all began
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaka101/pseuds/otaka101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why were Zari and I going out at night in Stilwater of all places? Oh, right. Zari wanted to go to friendly fire. At midnight. Godammit, Zari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who in their right mind even travels Stilwater at night anyway?

It's dark outside, which makes sense, since it's past midnight right about now, maybe a few minutes later. Only prostitutes plying their trade, desperate salesmen moving whatever product their trying to sell and fools go out at this time of night. If you aren't flying your flags, you have very little reason to be out this late, even if you did fit into one of the three categories. Going out after dark could get you killed. Not that you couldn't get killed in broad daylight, but at least people can find your body in the light of day. At night, if you get killed, it might take weeks before anyone even realizes, and that not even counting what someone else might do to your body after it's been out for so long. 

So why were Zari and I out tonight? Oh, right, Zari had this _great_ idea of going out to friendly fire to get their gun fixed, after it got jammed when they repeatedly bashed it into a policeman's skull earlier tonight. Good reason as any right? Stilwater isn't exactly the most friendly place and going outside without any sort of protection, well that might kill you quicker than being in any gang. But--" _Why are we going in the middle of the night?!_ " I whisper-yelled.

Zari held up their 'broken' gun. It was probably jammed, that ass. "I gotta get this fixed, Lu. You know this, so why is it you ask such obvious questions?"

"Zari, it's late. Do you really think that we should be out here without any real protection? Especially with all the gangs right now?"

Zari scoffed and began walking backwards so they could face me as they talked, "You have your submachine gun, no? I have this," They hold up their knife, "And these babies!" They put away their knife and proudly hold up their fists and kiss both hands. "These are certified weapons, no? I've killed many with these two bare hands, and I will do it again!"

I glare at them, "Zari, those are your fists."

They nod happily, "Yes?"

"And your other weapon is a knife."

They proudly hold up the knife to glint in the streetlight, "Yes!"

I rubbed my hand down my face, "Zari, you are literally bringing a knife to any gun fight you encounter." They looked unashamed and even cocky about this little fact. "Zari, how did you miss this? You're gonna _die_."

They waved their hand dismissively, "Of course not! I'm too tough for any to bring down! Besides, with your gun and my fists, we'll make it down to friendly fire and back with a couple more guns then we left the house with."

We walk past a man trying to sell his watches and a lady in a skimpy outfit offering us a good time. "Zari," I say slowly, so they get it through their thick head, "You know that it's past midnight, right?"

They grin and nod. 

"So," I take a deep breath and slowly let it out, so I don't start yelling, "Do you _really_ think that friendly fire is still going to be open at this time of night?"

Zari's little grin fell and they put a finger to tap against their mouth, "Uh, maybe-I mean, they could be, right? Ah-huh." They stare at the ground in contemplation. "Hmm, perhaps this was not my greatest idea."

I was about to rip them a new one when suddenly--"Levar! You gon let theoe bitches disrespect us?!"

"Shit, what you think?"

Zari and I peered at the yellow-clad members as one began to spray paint over a rollerz sign. "We should wait for them to finish. They'll move on soon enough."

Three more men, wearing blue walked up. "The fuck you think you're doing?"

"Jus' bein' civi minded is all."

"Zari, we should go."

They tapped my shoulder, "It's only these guys, they'll kill each other within a few minutes anyway."

The man with the watches ran off as a bat connected with one of the gang members' face and the fighting began. The woman came closer to us, probably looking to use us as a human shield should anything come in this direction.

A car rolled up with a large squeal, covered in red paint and filled with carnales members. A man with a red bandanna covering his face took out a submachine gun, "Hector says buenas noches." And started firing.

Zari and I backed away from the fight, before running to the other wall, in the opposite direction of the lady who went for the street. The red car careened in our direction and we jumped to the side as it crashed into a wall, and went up in flames. Zari grabbed their head and I tried to crawl away, a faint swipe at their arm. A flurry of bullets rang out as the rollerz killed off the last the carnales. Zari sat up and tried to crabwalk to me. A shot tings out and the rollerz member falls dead at the hands of a vice king. Zari and I are side by side as the vice king aims his gun at us. "Wrong place, wrong time, dawg."

I close my eyes and Zari squeezes my arm tightly. Another shot but there's no pain and I don't feel any blood or a harsh slump of a dead body from Zari. I open my eyes and we're greeted by two men wearing chains and purple. 

"You playas alright?"

The man with dark skin and a beret offers me his hand and pulls me up, Zari came up as well since they had a death grip on my arm.

"Julius, lets move." The other man says as we move away from the burning red car, only for it to explode as we get just a few meters away. 

Julius sets us down and I sit as Zari leans against the wall, breathing a bit hard. "That don't look so bad, you should be fine." Whether he's talking to me or Zari, I'm not quite sure, but it doesn't really matter. "That's Troy," he motions to his friend. "You can thank him later."

Troy comes back as Zari stands up straight, "Hey."

"The row ain't safe no more, girl. We got gangs fightin' over shit that ain't theirs, and you in they way. They don't care if you representin' or not."

"Julius, this is no time to recruit..."

"We need all the help we can get, son." 

I sit up straighter, wondering if this guy is really trying to get us to join his gang.

"No, we need to get our asses outta here!"

"In a minute! Look, the row's got a problem. Come to the church when you wanna be apart of the solution." 

And then just like that, they left.

There was a relative silence as Zari pulled me to my feet, only going off-balance a little bit as they helped me up. We started to quickly make our way down to our shitty little house, and I let out a sigh of relief once the door was locked shut behind us. Zari shook their gun before sighing and tossing it to the ground. A moment passes before they say, "Hey, Lu, think we should join the gang?"


End file.
